Love the Way You Lie
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Medico renomado, homem bom e caridoso?Grande mentira!Dr. Cullen, era um mulherengo, trapaceiro, nada além disso.Porém.. eu não resistia. O amava, aponto de acreditar em suas bárbaras eçava acreditar que eu amava até o jeito que ele mentia...


Capítulo Único – Grande mentiroso.

_Só vai ficar lá_  
_Me vendo queimar_  
_Mas está tudo bem_  
_Porque eu gosto_  
_Da forma como dói_  
**_Love the Way You Lie (Rihanna Feat. Eminem)_**

**Pov Esme Cullen.**

Tudo o que acontecia me machucava, me destruía, me deixava totalmente desmontada. As mentiras dele eram boas, devo admitir, mais eu sabia, e como sabia, que tudo não se passava de uma grande farsa.

Seus supostos plantões nada mais eram do que saídas com meninas jovens loucas por um homem mais velho e bonito. Vagabundas! Era incrível como tantas mulheres ficavam loucas por ele, o meu medico, o meu marido, meu amor.

Céus, era pedir muito para que não dessem trela para ele? Pelo jeito sim. Eu sabia que sim, era tão obvio.

Carlisle era um belo homem, nos seus 33 anos bem distribuídos. Dono de uma pele branca e cabelos loiros, ele fazia grande sucesso, e seus belos par de olhos azuis, completava o pacote de homem perfeito, ou quase.

Bonito como um anjo por foro, e destruidor de almas por dentro. Era assim que ele deveria ser visto. Era assim que eu deveria vê-lo.

Mas eu não conseguia. Sua beleza fora do comum mexia ate mesmo comigo, que já estava anos e anos junto dele. Imagine as belas meninas acabadas de se tornarem mulheres.. Céus, elas deviam ficar entorpecidas, porque eu sabia muito bem, que alem de bonito, sua lábia era fora do comum.

Convencer os outros era o segundo dom de Carlisle. O primeiro era encantá-los, dobrá-los a seu favor. E isso era maldade. Como poderia Deus dar a um homem só, tantos tributos para ser um destruidor de almas apaixonadas? Como poderia Deus ser justo fazendo algo assim? Eu não sabia.

Mas hoje, acreditava eu, não seria o dia em que suas mentiras iriam funcionar. Não hoje. Não, nunca mais!

Era nosso aniversario de casamento, e já batiam quase as 12 badaladas. Que desculpa esfarrapada poderia ele me dar para esse dia? Que mentira grandiosa poderia ele inventar? Nenhuma! Não, hoje nenhuma de suas malditas mentiras bem feitas seriam capazes de me acalmar.

Sub no parapeito da janela, e encarei os 3 andares abaixo de mim.

O chão parecia-me convidativo o bastante para eu pular. Será que Carlisle se sentiria culpado? Eu desejava que sim. Céus, como eu clamava que sim.

Clamava para que ele nunca mais pudesse viver em paz, apenas pensando que o que eu fiz foi por sua culpa. Clamava para que ele andasse pelos cantos assombrado de remorso. Clamava que ele nunca mais tivesse uma vida amorosa.

_Só vai ficar lá_  
_Me ouvindo chorar_  
_Mas está tudo bem_  
_Porque eu amo_  
_**Love The Way You Lie (Rihanna Feat. Eminem)**_

Soltei um grito preso em minha garganta por anos. Eu sentiria falta dele. Das suas mentiras, de seus toques falsos, de suas belas palavras de amor fajutas. Suspirei, eu não poderia desistir disso. Era o que eu queria, mesmo sabendo que sentiria falta, eu queria me livrar do peso em meus ombros de saber que toda a minha vida ao lado do homem que eu tanto amei era uma farsa.

Prestes a soltar meu peso, braços fortes agarram minha cintura, me puxando para longe da janela.

- Esme? O que estava fazendo? – Era ele, com seu belo tom de voz, um pouco alterado, e seus belos olhos azuis assustados.

- Vai para o inferno! – Bati em seu rosto da forma que dava com meus braços um pouco presos. – Seu canalha!

- Amor, eu estava no hospital. – A mesma desculpa de sempre! Ele pensava que eu era tão cega e burra assim? – O que você estava fazendo, Esme?

- Não é da sua conta! – Gritei e consegui me desvencilhar de seus braços correndo de volta para a janela. Carlisle agarrou minha cintura novamente me jogando na cama de nosso quarto e se mantendo sob mim, deixando difícil minha fuga. – Não é da sua conta! – Gritei de novo e comecei a socar seu peito.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ele continuou com o olhar preocupado mais sua voz estava fria, dura como pedra.

- A céus, como se faz de inocente? – Ri sarcástica. – Como pode ser tão cínico?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Ri mais ainda e cuspi em seu rosto.

- Você começa a me dar nojo Dr. Cullen. – Ele se afastou um pouco mais não levantou suas mãos para limpar onde eu havia cuspido. – Mentiroso, você me da nojo! – Ele continuou me encarando mais nada disse. Compreensão passou por seus olhos. Ele sabia que eu sabia de suas escapadas. – Ainda não sabe do que falo?

- Pensei que você não soubesse.. – Falou um pouco mais baixo.

- Que tipo de mulher abitolada pensa que sou? – Balancei minha cabeça ainda encostada no travesseiro. – Não responda. Provavelmente pensa que por eu ser uma simples decoradora, não sou esperta o bastante para saber que meus 10 anos de casamento foram uma droga de uma farsa, que sempre fui traída, e nunca amada.

- Não é verdade o que diz.

- Sim, é verdade! – Gritei. – Não diga que eu estou mentindo quando estou com toda a razão. Não tente me iludir, você não vai conseguir. – Ele abriu um leve sorriso de canto de boca.

- Não estou tentando te iludir Esme. – Riu mais abertamente. – Traia você porque era confortável, pensei que não sabia, fazia da traição meu rob particular, você nunca demonstrou saber, porque eu deveria parar? Mas sobre nunca ser amada.. – Ele balançou a cabeça fazendo seus belos cabelos loiros se mexerem. – Tsc tsc. Eu sempre a amei, com cada fibra de meu corpo. Não é possível que pense que eu nunca a amei, Esme. Nesse fato você mente, mente para si mesma, tenta se iludir dessa grande mentira pelo fato de eu te trair. Minhas traições nada tem haver com o meu amor por você. A amo e a trai, parece coisas contraditórias não é mesmo? Mas sim, é a verdade, a mais bela e pura verdade.

E sem me dar tempo para nem pensar direito, seus lábios tocavam os meus e suas mãos acariciavam-me os cabelos.

Meu grande mentiroso provavelmente colocava mais uma de suas grandes farsas em pratica, mais com seus lábios sob os meus, e suas mãos me fazendo carinhos, eu não era nada alem da velha mulher enganada.

Suas mentiras pareciam-me ate confortáveis o bastante para eu continuar uma mulher ignorante com o fato de suas escapulidas. Eu amava-o e não tinha como negar. Meu amor era tão grande por ele que eu achava que ate suas mentiras estavam incluídas. Essa era um defeito de um homem considerado perfeito. Quem era eu para criticar algum defeito?

Iludida.. eu começava a me tornar novamente uma grande iludida.

_Porque eu amo_  
_O jeito que você mente_  
_Eu amo o jeito que você mente_  
_Eu amo o jeito que você mente_  
_**Love The Way You Lie (Rihanna Feat. Eminem)**_

_**Fim!**_

**

* * *

**

_**- Essa one-shot e inspirada apenas no primeiro trecho da musica Love The Way You Lie (Rihanna Feat. Eminem)**_

_Lary (beta) aqui: Sou tipo A SUPERRRR fã de Esme e Carlisle mas eu Tipo Odeio está música, então sou meio dividida._

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
